The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly for receiving a software image from a customer for installation into a computer system.
Customers of computer manufacturers often want software and other data on a computer system to be fully configured when they receive the system from the manufacturer. In particular, customers often want the software and data on their computer systems to be customized to the customers preferred configuration. The process of configuring software and data of a computer system may be time consuming and require significant work on the part of the customer, the manufacturer, or both. Significant resources may be spent to obtain the preferred configuration and to install it onto one or more computer systems built by the manufacturer.
It would be desirable for a computer manufacturer to be able to efficiently receive a software image from a customer. Accordingly, what is needed is to provide for receiving a software image from a customer for installation into a computer system.